Ties of Three
by Zeyro and Chaos
Summary: Some people can never catch a break. Even when everything is said and done. A tale of the deepest betrayal man can imagine. Yaoi. Yuri. Threesome. AlbelFaytNel. MariaSophia.
1. Chapter 1

The Ties of Three

Disclaimer: Neither Zeyro or Chaos own Star Ocean, or anything directly related to it. However, we do own the plotline of this fic, so no stealing mmkay?

Chaos's notes: This chapter is set sometime after Luther's defeat.

-----

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, Threesome, Extremely Dark, Language, Gore. Don't like, Don't read. Flame and demons will eat your soul.

----

Prologue (written by Chaos & Zeyro :3)

----

The stormy clouds above let out a roar as it's tears flowed down. It's pelting pressure soaking the three standing below to what one would only call a tragedy.

_**How?**_

Fayt stared down at the broken, mangled bodies of the two girls he had once considered companions. Maria he had only known for a short time, but Sophia... Sophia had been his best friend from birth. He had never, ever thought that she would betray him like this.

_**I didn't want this.**_

Never. The thought hadn't even occurred to him. Not even when...

_**This shouldn't have happened.**_

He shook his head, refusing to remember the events that had led to him leaving the group after Luther's defeat. It was in the past and the offender was dead by his sword.

_**How could this happen?**_

It would never even come close to happening again.

_**No**_

He would not let it.

_**Dear God no**_

"Fayt?" Nel's voice asked quietly, drawing him from his thoughts. He looked at her, emerald eyes empty as she moved to stand beside him. Lightning flashed from above, illuminating the area reminding Fayt of a scene out of a movie.

_**It can't be true**_

He looked back down at the corpses, still disbelieving that it had finally come to this. It was only minutes ago that the two were still alive... Still trying to kill him for something he had no power over.

_**Why does this stuff happen to me?**_

He did not ask to be who he was. At the moment he would have been perfectly happy to be someone else, someone untouched by war and death.

_**It's not fair.**_

"Fayt." Nel said again, her voice commanding him to pay attention. He blinked and looked at her as she tilted her head towards the approaching pair.

_**Why?**_

"Well fool, don't you think it's time you let us in on your little secret?" Albel sneered from somewhere behind them. Fayt glanced over his shoulder to see the man standing in the same place he had been when Maria finally fell beneath Nel's blades.

_**...Why?**_

Fayt had killed Sophia himself, keeping her from casting spells as Albel and Nel took out the more dangerous Maria. It had been a long fight, long enough for Cliff and the others to hunt them down.

_**.Dammit**_

He sighed as the rest of the group finally caught up, Cliff in the front. The Klausian frowned, eyes darting from the bodies lying on the ground to the blood-stained and charred grass that covered the area to the trio's weapons, the blades of which were wet with blood.

_**...God Dammit**_

Cliff, while not exceptionally smart wasn't exceptionally dumb either. He could put two and two together.

_**I don't understand**_

"Hey Fayt, What's going on here?" He asked, unsure of how to react to this situation. Fayt stared at them for a second, his eyes sliding from Cliff to Mirage who looked to be extremely relieved.

_**Why did this happen!?**_

"You knew didn't you." It was a statement, not a question. Mirage nodded. Her usually serene face sorrowful as she answered.

_**I **__**ALWAYS**__** do the right thing.**_

"I knew." She said, ignoring the others' curious looks. "I never dreamed she would do something like this."

_**Why can't I catch a break!?!**_

Fayt stared at the sky, his mind distant as a thousand things ran through his mind. Nobody had seen it coming, but that didn't stop it from happening.

_**I DID EVERYTHING THAT WAS NEEDED!**_

His best friend had tried to kill him. She had been conspiring with Maria since the two met to kill him and have Maria, with her powers of Alteration, take his place.

_**I SAVED THE UNIVERSE!**_

He still didn't know which was worse.

_**IT"S NOT FAIR!**_

"Um... Excuse me... Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Roger demanded, tail swaying as he finally caught up to the group. "And what happened to Sophia and Maria?." He made a face of disgust, sticking his tongue out at the remains.

_**EVERYTHING WAS FINALLY BEGIN TO LOOK UP!**_

"Well..." Fayt sighed again...

_**THEN THIS HAD TO HAPPEN!**_

"It all started on the Diplo, when we were returning to Elicoor II to retrieve the sacred orb..."

_**I was finally given a chance at happiness...Than it all took a turn for the worst**_

----

TBC

----

Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Spotted a mistake we missed? Please review and let us know what you think.

Chaos


	2. Chapter 2

The Ties of Three

Disclaimer: Neither Zeyro or Chaos own Star Ocean, or anything directly related to it. However, we do own the plotline of this fic, so no stealing mmkay?

Chaos's notes: We're planning on updating at least once a week

-----

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, Threesome, Extremely Dark, Language, Gore. Don't like, Don't read. Flame and demons will eat your soul.

----

First Chapter (written by Chaos)

**Fayt's PoV**

----

"_It all started on the Diplo, when we were returning to Elicoor II to retrieve the sacred orb..."_

I was walking down the hall to my room, when I bumped into Sophia. I was walking around one side of the corner, she was walking around the other and we just happened to meet in the middle._ Hard_.

My chest still aches from the encounter, Sophia has... had a really hard head.

I can't remember exactly what we said, but I do know a lot of apologies were made and there was a general awkwardness about the situation.

To think, it had been just the week before that we had been the best of friends, then we felt as though we didn't know each other. Or I did at least. I had changed so much, but Sophia had remained the same simple, somewhat naive girl she always was.

At the time it seemed strange to me, that she hadn't even been affected by any of the hell we have gone through. That she still remained the girl I had known throughout my childhood.

If only I had known then what I know now, it would've made sense and her smile probably would've scared the hell out of me. Just thinking back on it sends chills down my spine.

After we both apologized at least thirty times she ended up asking me to visit her in her room sometime. For a sleepover I assumed, just like we used to do when we were kids...Before she started acting all weird and tried to take my clothes off whenever she got the chance. She used to strip in front of me too.

Why are you giving me that look? She was like my sister. I could never have thought of her in that way, it just seemed... wrong... and mind scarring. But hey, that didn't stop me from looking, I am a healthy teenaged boy you know.

Anyways, I returned to my room and retrieved my sword. Cliff and I were going to spar in one of the empty rooms on the lower part of the ship. Too bad that never happened because as I was going out of my room I ran straight into Mirage.

Slamming into a Klausian woman at full speed is like running into a wall, only a wall doesn't yelp or screech 'Pervert' and slam you into the nearest solid object, which ironically turned out to a wall. Let's just say I was going to be black and blue in the morning.

She said something that I couldn't quite make out. My head was still spinning from collision so all I heard was something akin to chittering monkeys. Then I felt a strong grip on my arm pulling me to my feet.

I could barely see straight so I can't be faulted for not knowing what I said in response, but I believe it might've been something about a goat and chopsticks. Or was it a yo-yo and a dinosaur?

Either way I still ended up in the infirmary.

And let me tell you, the Diplo's infirmary was by far the scariest I had ever been to. Not that I've been to a lot of them of course, just the one at school and the one at moonbase, not to mention the various I visited before the war between Aquaria and Airyglyph ended. But this one was scary.

Why you ask?

Because the nurse, whatever her name is, just sits there and stares at you. Like she has nothing better to do with her life than watch you heal. She was a frightening woman.

And both she and Mirage were hovering over me when I finally came to my senses.

Now that is probably one of the most frightening things I have ever experienced in my life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Albel's Pov **(written by Zeyro)

There's not much I do when I'm around the others as I prefer my solitude than to be around those fools and they're screaming. However, as a part of my agreement to stay with I agreed to help out in awhile. As fate would have it...It happened to be one of those days. I was minding my own business...(which refers to me sharpening my sword) When a pest decides to show it's face...A red headed pest named Nel. Being me, I only assumed I should ignore her presence till she realized I didn't want her around.

_However I would soon learn a lesson about females_.

She didn't say anything at first, I assumed that was because she may have been afraid of me. After all I am the eccentric of our little group. She tilted her head to one side and continued to watch me...at first a simple stare than a full blown sizing me up...It was unnerving...who the hell stares at me without my permission?

"Albel." She say's as if she just arrived. I go for my logical approach...I ignored her.

"_**Albel.**_" She said it a little louder assuming I didn't hear her. However that wasn't the case I just think my sword was more important than her at the moment. So I continued my cleaning.

"_**ALBEL.**_" Her voice was a lot louder, yet it maintained it's calmness. I must say she has some patience, however my ability to piss people off seemed to be stronger than her patience. She moved faster than I thought she could and grabbed my ear unleashing a furious roar which I've never heard before. "**ALBEL!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?!!**" With that my hearing was shot. However a valuable lesson was learned never ignore a woman bad thing's happen to your ears.

"I can't _anymore_."

I was shocked to say the least...After blowing my ears out..the first thing she asks me is.

"Do you how gay you look?"

If pissed was mad that's an understatement. I wanted her to die so I replied with a simple.

"Fuck you."

She giggled at the pain she caused me while I glared at her. She really needs to die...I wish I had killed her back than. Sadly it's mistake that can not be corrected. "What do you want woman?"

"I just wanted to ask if you've noticed anything...unusual lately." She asked looking away from me.

"You mean that annoying brown haired bimbo and the blue haired whore?" I asked plainly.

"Yes...I don't know about you but...I get a the feeling they're up to something...and it can't be good." She was talking more to herself than to me.

"As long as they don't mess with my favorite play thing. I really don't care." I say going back to my sword.

"Your favorite play thing?" She asks her face in confusion..

"Fayt." I say without missing a beat. I think I shocked her a little since her mouth dropped.

"You mean you're really gay?" She asks her mouth kind of gaping...it was like was watching a fish out of water.

"If you're asking if I'm willing to fuck you, than that's a yes as well." I never knew that Nel's face could match hair color however it was enjoyable.

"..." She was speechless so I believe my job was done for now. As I stood up I said a few last words. "I know you like Fayt too...so don't worry. I'll keep your secret if you keep mine _sugar_." Game. Set. Match. Albel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fayt's PoV** (Chaos)

I had always thought the infirmary was a place where they sent you to get better, not to have your guts squished and poked at repeatedly as the (sadistic) nurse made sure everything was where it was supposed to be and nothing was broken or burst. Sadly, it seems I was wrong.

Running into Mirage and then getting slammed into the wall hurt less than that did. How would you like someone's hands running over your body in a non-sexual or friendly way? Cold, Clammy hands that felt like death's itself...

I really can't be blamed for shrieking like a girl and running from the room. Nor can I be blamed for running when Mirage came after me. She's a very pretty, but a very scary woman and the fastest way to deal with scary women is to run away.

Of course, most of the time they end up chasing after you and you end up hurt because you ran, but it saves you a lot of emotional and mental trauma if you just run first instead of waiting and running later.

Either way, I ended up far, far away from the crazy nurse with the cold hands of death and stuck in a closet with Mirage. Please, do not ask how that happened, let's just say I tried to hide and it failed miserably. And blew up in my face, but we're not mentioning that either.

Mirage, being the kind, extremely nice, but frighteningly scary person that she is, just wanted to make sure I didn't knock myself out running away from the nurse of doom. Well she didn't say that in so many words, but you could tell she was thinking it.

We had a nice little chat while we were locked inside waiting for someone, quite possibly Cliff, to walk by and find us... In fact I can recall every word, simply because it was Mirage I was speaking to and there were no distractions.

"Well Fayt..." She chuckled, looking more than amused. "Fancy meeting you here." She was being a smart-ass, but I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Sooo... Mirage, what have you been doing lately?" I asked, curious. Whenever I saw her she was always running off to do something or lecturing Cliff, but I saw her so rarely I couldn't help but ask when I got the chance.

"I haven't had time to do much but run the ship and worry about you." I blinked at her answer and looked at her.

"Me? Why?" I looked at her, but she seemed to be more interested in the ceiling.

"So Fayt, what have you been up to? Besides running into people?" She laughed quietly, dodging the question. I stared at her for a second, then decided I wasn't going to get an answer.

"Well I was going to hang out with Sophia later today... I've been feeling guilty because I haven't spent much time with her because all of the fighting." She froze, the muscle in her face twitching slightly. I wanted to ask why, but unfortunately at that moment Cliff found us.

"What are you two doing in the closet?"

----

TBC

----

Next Chapter:

Loved it? Hated it? Want to kill Chaos and/or Zeyro for ending it there? Review and let us know .


	3. Chapter 3

The Ties of Three

Disclaimer: Neither Zeyro or Chaos own Star Ocean, or anything directly related to it. However, we do own the plotline of this fic, so no stealing mmkay?

Chaos's notes: So... I lost a week... I blame lack of caffeine.

-----

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, Threesome, Extremely Dark, Language, Gore. Don't like, Don't read. Flame and demons will eat your soul.

----

Second chapter

**Fayt's PoV**

----

As uncomfortable as it was being stuck in a closet with Mirage it was even more uncomfortable being out of the closet with Cliff babbling on and on about how he knew that it would come to this. That it was ok that we were in love and if we wanted to have sex in public places, it was fine by him as long as he got to watch. Perverted bastard.

It really was no surprise when Mirage punched him in the gut, hard, and preceded to beat the leather-clad blonde into submission. Now if I had been sadistic like Albel I would've stuck around to watch Cliff in pain, but being the nice guy that I am I decided that my time would be better spent visiting Sophia. Plus Mirage's punches were deadly and even with Cliff's Klausian genes it would take an hour to heal the damage she dealt.

So either way, I'd have to wait a while for Cliff to be ready to spar.

I snuck away from the quarreling pair, unable to help but think that Mirage liked Cliff but he was too dense to notice. And Cliff... well Cliff liked everyone with boobs so it was a given that he liked Mirage, but was scared of her fists.

When I was out of hearing range I just happened to spot Albel stalking down one of the other halls, Nel running after him like a puppy, her mouth gaping open. You know, that was kind of scary thinking back on it. So I really couldn't be blamed for hiding.

It really wasn't my day, first Sophia, then Mirage, then the infirmy, the closet, Albel smiling and getting along with Nel.

I was convinced I was going insane.

-----

**Nel's PoV**

-----

I was shocked, stunned and amazed...and somewhat scared for my life and sanity.

Albel the Wicked liked Fayt... And me?

Well at least I was partly right, he was gay... But he also liked girls.

And he liked me... Was I the only one scared by that?

After he made his confession he walked off, leaving me gaping at his back as he strode away. So I did what any sane woman would do, I followed him through the halls of the Diplo, my mouth still hanging open.

Ok, so it wasn't something I'd normally do, but let's see how you react when your enemy tells you he thinks you're sexy or something like that. I had to be sure I wasn't hearing things.

For a second I could've swore I saw Fayt standing in the hallway, looking at us and paling. But when I looked back, he was gone and I passed it off as my imagination.

I must be losing my mind.

----

**Fayt**

----

I must say after the Nel and Albel thing. I was sure it was the end of the world, or close to it. However as much as I wanted to ponder these strange occurances fate wouldn't have it. Espically as it placed it's huge hand and pulled me back.

"Going somewhere buddy?" I turned around was face to chest with the a bruised Cliff. Looking at him than it makes one realize thing...Mirage was never the one to mess with.

"Not really..." I answered carefully. One may wonder why I would answer him carefully. There are three thing's I'd like to point out to you.

1. Though bruised, Cliff is insanely good at taking a beating.

2. I was part of the reason Cliff ended up that way.

3. I can may end a universe. He'd beat me to death before I'd get a chance to do so.

"Good. We've got a sparring session to get to. " He says giving me a full fledged grin. Anyone who know's Cliff as well as I do knows that his grins can never mean anything good for whoever happend to be around.

"She can wait a couple of hours.." Damn he had me there.

-----

**Nel**

I followed Albel as long as I could before he walked in the kitchen and I was assulted by both Roger, and Peppita. I love the kids, however they seem to always have the worst timing. I decided to play hide and seek with them for a little since everyone seemed to be do busy to play with them today.

I was the seeker of course, because they trusted me to try to find them unlike some people I could mention who left them hiding under the bathroom sink for five hours. Cough. Cliff. Cough, cough.

There are many places a kid could hide in a ship like this, in cabinets, under tables, behind plants, in the airducts. Which is why I wasn't trying very hard and ended up walking straight into Sophia.

Was it just me or was she always in the way?

----

**Fayt's PoV**

----

I'm lucky that Cliff was really slow, compared to me at least, and that the gods gave me the gift of knowing when to duck so I really didn't get that bruised up.

Unfortunately the walls and the floor weren't so lucky. Mirage was going to have to beat Cliff up again later and I was going to hide until he was healed.

But first I had to get away from him without looking like a coward.

----

"Sophia?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the young girl. She looked... distracted. It was as though she wasn't fully there. She blinked and shook herself, blinking at me.

"Yes Nel... Is there something I can do for you?" She asked sweetly, looking as innocent as she possibly could. It was probably just me but the way she said that sounded very sarcastic. I ignored it, deciding not to humor the girl in her petty drama.

"How about... you move out of my way?" I said in a tone just as innocent. I raised an eyebrow at her as her eyes narrowed and she glared at me, before walking past me as though I wasn't there.

However I could've sworn I heard her mutter: "Fayt is mine, bitch." under her breath as she walked off.

-----

Thank the gods. Cliff finally appeared to have run out of steam, between Mirage's beating and running after me it wasn't a surprise when he collapsed after a good hour or so of trying to punch my lights out.

As soon as he fell to the floor, I did what any bright teenager would do. I hauled ass out of there before he woke up, refreshed and ready to hurt someone.

Of course the second I ran out the door, I slammed straight into Albel. That was the way my life was rolling today, I've ran into just about everyone on the ship...

"Uh heh heh... Sorry bout that..." I said, scratching my head nervously as I looked at him warily, expecting to feel his claws ripping through my stomach at any second.

"...Watch where you're going." Albel said, his eyes narrowing.

I shifted from foot to foot, feeling as though I was on display. Albel's eyes felt as though they were piercing my very soul.

"O-of course..." I said, bowing nervously.

" At least you know you better." Albel said, a grin crossing his features. He walked towards me until we were standing face-to-face.

"U-um Albel, what are you doing?" I asked, feeling nervous at being so close to the knight. I could almost feel his breath on my face.

" What I feel like doing." He said then softly pressed his lips to the side of my face. He stepped back and smirked, watching me twitch.

"Make sure to shower and watch for Nel Fayt-chan. She's been fiesty lately" He said before walking away.

I watched him walk away slowly, feeling my eyes bug out as my hand pressed against where his lips had brushed. I couldn't help but blush. Then it began to sink in...

Oh my holy gods and goddesses... Albel kissed me.

----

"Hey Peppy...I think Nel forgot about us." Roger says climbing out of the garabge can. "Yea...I think she did.--

--------

Running into sophia first thing in the morning wasn't my way to start a day since her head is harder than rock. However seeing my friend again makes me kinda happy if it wasn't for the fact she seemed distant to me..well I'm heading over soon so maybe it'll feel different later after we meet up...

Coming out of the shower let me realize that today has been odd indeed. First thing I manage to do today is run into Mirage, and ended up meeting the nurse from hell. (shivers).

That was something I rather not relive...ever. Meeting mirage in a closer wasn't so bad, after all she's a hot girl so us in closet doesn't seem so bad. However Clifff did ruin the moment with he's impeccable timing to make any situation worse.

Then my attempt at escaping failed which was surprising, normally I escape easily, guess it's cause of my lapse in sanity when I thought I saw Albel and Nel together.

Definitely weird. So after the sparring session of hell, I ran into the eccentric knight that wasn't something I expected since usually he's never around. After a brief talk he kissed my cheek..inspite of the fact I should have been freaked I kinda enjoyed it...I wonder what he meant when he said Nel was fiesty today.

I shrugged, deciding not to think about it and reached for a towel to dry myself off. Humming as I did so, I started to get dressed.

"Now to go visit Sophia..." I said, rebuckling my pants. Some people say talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, but I talk to myself all the time and I'm obviously quite sane... Well as sane as one can hope.

I find myself reaching for my sword as I go out the door and barely stop myself, just a few weeks of battling monsters non-stop and I already feel naked without it. But why would I need it to visit Sophia? She's just down the hall, it's not like anything could attack me on my way there.

A picture of Albel grinning wickedly flashed through my mind and I shivered, though oddly it was a good shiver and not a bad. I began to wonder if maybe I was going insane.

-----

Steeling myself, I opened the door and ran down the hallway towards Sophia's room, thankfully not meeting anyone on my way there. Though I did see Roger and Peppita hiding in a trashcan, but one usually doesn't ask when those two are involved.

I found myself standing in front of Sophia's door and took a deep breath, the door silently slid open revealing what was perhaps the most horrific and arousing thing I have ever seen in my life.

Sophia and Maria caught in tounge twisting horror. To say I was shocked..would be saying the least.

They broke apart, a thin strand of saliva connecting their mouths. Sophia grinned up at Maria, the expression looking more like a jack-o-lantern's than a young girl's.

"I can see your feeling frisky tonight Mar." Maria grinned at the brown-haired girl who smirked at her statement.

"Maybe, but it's been awhile since we've done it.." She says running her tongue along Sophia neck. "You your going to have to stop Fayt's going to be here soon." Sophia says. " Awe, your no fun. When is he supposed to get here anyway."

I blinked and grinned, thinking that maybe, just maybe they wanted me for a threesome...Which would be pretty darn cool...

"When Fayt gets here..." She sighed, tossing her head back and forth. Maria grinned, leaning forward to capture her lips in an almost chaste kiss.

_**"We kill him." **_She replied, smiling maliciously.

I was stunned even more after hearing those words out of there mouths.

_**These **_people that I put my life on line for.

_**These**_ people I fought so hard to keep alive.

_**These**_ people who were supposed to be my friends.

_**Wanted me dead. **_

It hurt more than one could ever imange. I wanted to speak but no words could come from out of mouth, then I stepped back and the floor creaked. I have never been more scared in my life than moment. I ran outta of the room as fast as I could praying to god that that didn't see my jetting backside.

----

**TBC**

**-----**

Edited...

Chaos is Lazy.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ties of Three

Disclaimer: Neither Zeyro or Chaos own Star Ocean, or anything directly related to it. However, we do own the plotline of this fic, so no stealing mmkay?

Chaos's notes: Apologies, College and work got it the way...

Zeyro's notes:

-----

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, Threesome, Extremely Dark, Language, Gore. Don't like, Don't read. Flame and demons will eat your soul.

----

Third chapter

**Fayt's PoV**

----

Why?

That's the only question I could ask myself as I ran away from the room. My mind was confounded, it just didn't make sense to me. I did everything they wanted right? I fought for they're beliefs because they were my friends yet...they want me dead? It just doesn't add up

I don't really remember where I was going, and I honestly don't know when I started crying. Most I do know is I was moving till I ran into something soft and ended up on the floor. At first all I could see was black at least till I looked and saw Nel on the ground beneath me. I quickly got of the ground and started to wipe my eyes. But I was too late she had already seen my face.

"Fayt?" Nel asked quietly, eyes narrowing in a way that promised pain. "Why are you crying?" She said, looking as though she would rip someone's intestines out and strangle them with it for making me cry.

"It's nothing Nel, I'm just overreacting." My voice held solid till the last part when it cracked. Today wasn't my day from start to now. I should be given the award for the most seriously fucked over person.

Nel raised an eyebrow, purple eyes disbelieving. "Fayt... You never overreact." She stated, bringing to mind the time I tried to pass off a gash that took up half my side as a 'small scratch'.

"I..I..I..Did I ever do something wrong Nel?" I know it was a odd question to ask after hearing what I did. But I had to know. I need to know

Her eyebrow went even higher and she looked at me. "Fayt, what are you talking about?"

"Please just answer me Nel." I grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Please, I need to know. I need to know why."

She stared into my eyes, looking a bit shocked. "As far as I am concerned, no you have never done anything wrong." She said, nodding slightly and speaking with such confidence that I couldn't help but believe her...

"Than why would...Why would...IT DOESN"T MAKE SENSE!" I couldn't make this puzzle fit. If what Nel said is true, than why? WHY!?!

"What doesn't make sense?" Nel demanded, looking about to kill something. It was scary, I had never seen her this mad before. Thankfully it wasn't focused at me.

"Why would someone want me dead?" I ask tears streaming down my face again as the memory hit me full force again.

Nel's eyes narrowed even more, until the pupil was barely even visible. "Who wants you dead?" She hissed, sounding eerily similar to a snake.

Sadly I couldn't answer her. Grief riden I was unable to speak all I could manage was sobs. I never felt this weak before. What's one to do when your bestfriend wants you dead,with her lesiban lover. What's a guy to do? I didn't know that for sure.

"Fayt?" She asked, putting a hand on my shoulder and squeezing as I sobbed. She pulled me forward, into her arms and rubbed my back as I cried.

" I...I...Please..." I was pathiec I know. What kinda guys cries he's eyes out to a girl? No offense but I'm still a guy no matter how you look at it. Guys' shouldn't cry but here I was in arms brawling to be taken away before anyone esle could see me like this.

She patted my head and gently lead me back to my room, sharp eyes gazing about to make sure no one else witnesses my breakdown.

I don't know how long I stayed in her arms, but I know that I felt safe while I was there. "Nel..." I say with my raspy after hours had passed.

"Yes..." She said, tucking my head under her chin. We were sitting against my door having not made it past that, me in her arms sobbing my heart out.

"...Thank you." I say softly. I had finally regained some of myself, I knew that I never be completly together for awhile after learning what I have. But what should I? My best friend and a another crew member of our group wanted me dead. I could confront them but what would that do? I had nothing to prove what I heard but my word..but than..It's two against one.

"Anytime..." She said, tightening her arms around me in a warm squeeze. She smiled down at me, I could tell she wanted to know why, know what had happened... but...

I couldn't bring myself to tell her.

I pressed my lips on her cheek before I passed out from exhaustion. I didn't know what to for now. But I realized even with those two plotting against me. They are those who will stand beside me. And Nel was one of them. I must say her chest is quite comfortable for long naps.

-----

The next morning I arose to find myself in my room alone. I was happy that she was gone as it gave me time to compose myself . I realized that no matter what I said to the others they'd probably call me crazy and tell I was dreaming after having a rough day yesterday.

So telling these people was out of the question. So I figured I'd be on my for this task. I'd have to watch both maria and sophia cause last night could have just been my last night alive had I not picked up some of Nel's ability to enter rooms quietly.

However as soon as I left the room, I ran into Maria who was watching with a grin. "Where are you going Fayt?" She asked, pratically purring as she stalked up to me, smiling suggestively.

My mind froze as my went cold. It may as well have been the ice age for me as I watched the devil stalk it's way toward me. The words that left her mouth mad my body shiver at the thought of what they had planned for me yesterday night. However thinking was not the time. "I was on my way to see Nel." I said quickly without slowing.

Maria raised an eyebrow, not looking like she was convinced by my story. "Oh really, Fayt dear..." She said, her hand wrapping around my wrist. Her grip was like steel as she drug me off. "I'm afraid you're just not going to make it." She snickered, shoving me into her room, wicked grin on her face.

She touched me. Her icy hands chilled even my soul. Part of me wanted to run till I couldn't anymore. Yet another part of me wanted to show her that I was no pushover. "What are you doing Maria!?!

She smirked at me, hands tracing front of my pants. "What does it look like Fayt?" She asked, her icy cold fingers brushing against my skin as they slipped inside.

I shivered slightly at her touch. Now I may have been scared but you must remember I'm a young male and I have hormones. They can and will always lead to trouble. "Maria stop." MY voice was shaky even to my own ears.

She smirked, lips running against my neck. "But Fayt..." She said, voice smug as her hands traced lower. "Your body doesn't want me to..." I could feel her grin, lips quirking against my skin.

Part of me so wanted to give in her knowing it was merely a ploy to set me up for my downfall. I was so ready to just let go. After all what would it hurt? Than Nel's face showed up with Albel standing behind her both smiling at me. Than I snap out of it. Grabbing both her hands I force them away from me and stare her in her face. "My body may want it, but I sure as hell don't."

She glared at me, pretty face contorting into one of rage. She slapped me, leaving a handprint on my face and stalked off, blue hair flowing behind her.

I sat there and blinked for minute...Than it clicked...I stood up to a sex hungry raving whore manic. All I could to was laugh my ass off as I hit the floor.

----

**TBC**

**-----**

Chaos is still lazy. And Zeyro has a job.


End file.
